


Bubblegum Flavour (Rewrite)

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Good for Me Rewrite [2]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Mommy Issues, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Homelander struggles to pick a flavour for Vought's latest enterprise.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: Good for Me Rewrite [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048444
Kudos: 9





	Bubblegum Flavour (Rewrite)

Homelander didn't want to spend his day tasting flavours for the new bubblegum, Vought was launching. It was supposed to be an incentive, heroes who merchandise sells the most get their own' bubblegum flavour. A sign you were part of the top 5% of making money for Vought. A milestone to be proud off, that's how Madelyn had phrased it.

Madelyn insisted that it would create authenticity and would look great on camera if he and the others choose the flavours they wanted rather than her or someone else doing it. The others had done it within twenty minutes and with no fuss. 

But not him. He didn't want to be there; he didn't want to do it.

Was Homelander making everyone life around him difficult because of it? Yes. Homelander had tried 150 flavours, dismissed them all and was acting like a dick on camera. 

So far none of the footage they had filmed could see the light of day. Even the most talented person couldn't edit it to make him look good. 

He was amazed it took someone two hours to phone Madelyn. Homelander was sure when he spat the berry flavour in someone's face that would have been the straw that broke camel's back, but it hadn't.

In many ways, he admired how long they stuck it out and didn't immediately go running to Madelyn as others would have. But it was always going to end this way.

"He's acting like a child," Jonah or Jack whoever he was had told her over the phone. "You want this filmed, you come and deal with him. Yeah, I know your busy, but I don't know what else to do,".

His super hearing meant he could hear her sigh through the phone. His stomach churned and the food he'd eaten danced around. And for a few moments, he was sure he would bring up what he had eaten. But he manages to keep it down. 

It took fourteen minutes before he heard the familiar click-clack of her heels across the floor.

"Clear the room," Madelyn demands, by the sound of her voice, it is obvious she is in no mood to play nicely with those lower on the food chain at Vought than her. "Go for a coffee or a cigarette break. Be back in ten minutes, wait outside until I come and get you,".

It's almost amusing watching them scurry out of the room like rats, unsure who terrifies them more him or her. If he had to guess he would say him, just slightly.

"What's wrong?" Madelyn asks, she doesn't sound or look angry. Instead, her eyes examine him with curiosity and concern; part of him enjoys her being worried about him. It shows that she cares for him, in some way.   
"I would expect this from so many others, but not you".

"They want me to say this stupid line this taste just like my mom used to make and act all excited when I pick a flavour," Homelander tells her, he can feel his anger bubbling, waiting to explode. He taps his foot in annoyance. "You know I hate doing my mom did this shit,".

"I know, but with your brand, it works. You're the all good American boy. The dream, the public eats that shit up. It's what they want and expects from you," Madelyn soothes, her hand reaching out to stroke his face.

He loves when she does this, the feel of her soft skin against his. It calms him. Makes him feel anchored to something or someone in this world. Homelander has never had that before.

"I did try to get the line cut, but the people upstairs were insistent," Madelyn explains as if she needs him to know that she wouldn't put him through this discomfort if the choice were hers.

Madelyn's fingers move their way to his hair, playing with it gently and brushing it back down. "I need you to do this. Please for me?"  
And he wants to say no, tell her to tell the suits upstairs to go "fuck themselves," but when she presses her lips to his forehead, so chaste and gentle. "Please?" all he can do is sigh and nod.

She doesn't move away from him. And for a moment he takes a second to breathe in her scent; expensive perfume and soap. Subtle, but still there clinging to her body. He likes that it isn't overpowering. 

"Will you stay while I film this stupid thing?" He feels stupid asking, hates himself for needing her in ways that confuse him. 

In general, she is puzzling to him. A riddle he desperately wants to figure out, but can't. Homelander suspects Madelyn enjoys this. Feeds of his confusion, his desire to understand her. 

"If that's what you want," Madelyn replies. "Of course, I will. Did you like any of the flavours you have tasted so far?".

"No," Homelander isn't lying. They were either too sweet or too sour for him. "Can't you pick the flavour and I'll pretend to like it?".

Once again she gives him a chaste kiss to the forehead before telling him "No," softly.

And for a moment she lets her lips linger there before straightening up and switching to professional mode. Homelander wants to whine at the loss of her not being close anymore.

Homelander craves for her to switch back to the Madelyn that kisses him on the forehead for a few seconds longer. But she doesn't. 

"Now I'll go get everyone back in, and we shall try this again," Madelyn tells him. "And be nice to them. They work hard,".


End file.
